What's left of us
by animagirl
Summary: Leeya Helwette is a soldier from the world where humanity is being endangered. Leeya falls into the world of vampire diaries. She more determined than any human Kol has come across. Kolxoc.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own vampire diaries or any attack of the titans references you may come across.**

Summary: Leeya Helwette is a soldier from the world where humanity is being endangered. Leeya falls into the world of vampire diaries. She more determined than any human Kol has come across. Kolxoc.

Prolong:  
  
I gripped my sword tightly keeping it closer to me. "What are we going to do!?" screamed the man next to me as the girl cried heavily.

"There are too many out there!"

"The commander is dead!"

"No one is giving us our orders."

"We are going to be eaten alive."

"I don't want to die yet."

What did they expect?

They joined the Corps to protect humans from the titans. I'm going to die with a bunch of cowards who only joined the Corps for the benefits of free clothes and safe place to live.

A roar was heard and the new recruits all jumped. A man pulled out his gun and shot himself. Blood splattered and stained the faces of his comrades. A woman screamed and the was more sniffling and whines.

Hope was being lost.

"Lee," said my comrade, Logan Havoc who survived these 5years with me. He ran a hand through his red hair and pulled out a cigar. Next to him the woman he loved, Belle wiped the blood from his cheek her face hard and determined.

"Do you remember back when we entered the Corps?" asked Logan.

"The arrogant playboy who wanted to impress the head commander's daughter," I teased.

"Well it worked," he said gripping on Belle's hand who blushed. "Together Forever my girl," he said touching her cheek affectionately.

"You were an idiot back then. I thought you wouldn't have made a year," I laughed which received odd looks from the other first year Corps.

"It's been a long run but I'm not planning on sitting here and dying," he said standing up and pulling out his gun.

"What are you doing?" asked a girl shivering.

"You guys can sit here and get eaten but I'm going to fight. I'm not going to be ready for picking. Belle and I have decided and I don't need to ask Lee cause I know her. What about all of you?" he asked.

"What's the use?"

"We are going to die anyway."

"Die fighting then," I said.

"You have to sacrifice everything if you want something to change. That's what they tell every first year Corp Soldier," he added running out. Belle and I had followed.

A humanoid creature jumped out. Teeth sharp like a sharks, eye's glowing amber and skin tanned but burned if touched. Aim for the back of the neck to kill it. They were fast and healed quickly. We could only use our determination to beat them.

Be fast... Hit hard...don't hesitate...ignore the pain and continue on.

"Logan!" I watched his arm being torn off.

"Belle, behind you!" A crunch noise.

Logan was on floor, he was dead and a distance from me was Belle. Her legs were torn and mangled. I limped toward her. "Leeya, can you take me to Logan? Let me die next to him," she pleaded. I nodded tears which I had thought were long gone fell down my cheeks stinging the fresh wounds.

I managed to carry her and set her down. She touched his cheek slowly. "I will join you my love," she choked. She took his hand and removed his ring then took hers out she grabbed my hand.

"We're on the last floor. You can sprint to the forest and use the trees until reinforcements arrive. You have a chance. You can survive and if you find someone you can share these rings with him. Have a little bit of happiness. He would want that for you," she told me in a voice that was breaking. I was surprised of her strength.

"No, there is nothing for me out there. I'm to continue fighting till my last breath. I'm going to kill them," I told her.

I said wanting her to keep the rings. "Then keep that way when you breath your last breath we will be with you," she managed to smile. I noticed she struggled to keep her eyes opened. "Rest Belle, we will meet again," I said watching her grow still as she took her last breath

I pulled my heavy set titan killing blade. I ran back up the stairs and to my end.

Darkness engulfed me... Maybe I would reunited to my family now...

**Chapter1:  
**  
Kol Mikaelson was walking down the alley of Barcelona when he picked up a scent.

Blood.

Someone was heavily injured or dead.

Curious, he decided to go to watch the unfortunate soul suffer.

We walked around the alley way and came across a woman around 18 years old. She had black hair and her body was covered with wounds which looked like she was attacked. She held an odd weapon and wore odd clothes. There was an emblem which was white wings and she wore a heavy set of shoes.

Perhaps a hunter. Why a woman?

Though her wounds didn't seem vampire or werewolf attack. Bits of her flesh were torn. She was alive by the sound of her heartbeat which was barely audible.

Kol picked up the girl and decided he'd need answers.

**Leeya POV:  
**  
When I was 13 years old I grew up in a small village with my mother, father and my little sister.

I remembered knitting with my mother, gardening with my sister and talking about politics with my father. We had little but we were content and happy.

"Papa!" Laughed my little sister Sophia as he tickled her. She was 100years old and a father's girl.

"Ben, leave her alone she has to help her sister clean the chicken coop," scolded my mother as she swept the tiles.

"I want to go hunting with Papa instead!" pout Sophia.

"No, it's dangerous and hunting is for men," explained my mother.

"Well there are woman fighting in the White winged Corps," pointed out Sophia.

"Yes, but fighting Titans is dangerous as hunting is for 10year old girls," said my mother as Sophia scowled.

"Buuut- Leeya signed up to join the White Winged Corps," pointed out Sophia.

"Sophia! You weren't supposed to tell!" I yelled when my mother dropped the broom in shock.

"You did what?!" yelled my mother.

"Kaye, calm down. Leeya- why would you sign up without our permission?" asked my father upset but not angry.

"I want to join the Corps. You're not making a lot of money as a blacksmith papa. If I become a Corps soldier I would be able to move us more inside town so we would be safer from the titans," I answered.

"You'll die! I won't let you throw your life away!" Yelled my mother.

"We are going to die if we continue to live here longer! If we are in the richer area they will offer more protection. Sophia will be safe," I argued.

"What about you?!" yelled my mother.

"I would die for your safety!" I yelled and was slapped.

Silence...

"To protect ones children that is the responsibility of a parent not the other way round," she eyed me sharply.

She was worried for me and I was... just plain foolish.

"What's more important 'safety' or your 'pride' mother?" I growled and stormed off.

The next imagine is off me returning home after I fell asleep in a tree and there was blood everywhere my mother was killed by titans. My father's skull was cracked open and he was missing both his arms.

My sister was unconscious on the floor I could tell she was breathing. My body moved rebotically and I picked her up. I was trying to sneak out.

I bumped into the table dropping a plate. It shattered to pieces and my body froze. The titans turned to me their faces devoid of humanity and just of hunger.

My knees were jelly and my voice was caught in my throat. Blood seeped in their mouth and bits of flesh caught in their teeth.

Move... Please move I begged myself but suddenly my arms felt weak and I just kneeled to the ground. I'm going to die. I can't even save Sophia...

That was when two white winged corp soldiers jumped in and slashed the titans with little effort.

"You okay kid?" asked a voice.

Things were warped into scenes.

Being escorted out, seeing the blood and remains of those friends in the village. Waiting for Sophie to wake up and joining the Winged White Corps. I feared the titans even after what they did to my parents.

I didn't want to be eaten but I needed to stay in the Corps so my sister would be safe in the inner city.

I was in the Corps for 3years when my sister died.

She was not killed by titans instead she was raped by some high officials from the army. They got off for it. They were let out because they had money and power.

We weren't even safe by our own kind. Whether it was humans or titans we were still being killed. We would not be safe.

As I mourned at my sister's grave, I realised that this world is cruel as the people who are in it.

...

...

I heard the sounds of birds singing. Is this heaven? Why is my body so tired.

My eyes cracked open and I noticed it was morning. The room I was in was tidy and expensive.

I sat up blinking a few time before noticing I was in a soft bed and my body was bandaged.

"Good morning sweetheart," said a voice that made me jump.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kol Mikaelson. You saviour," he answered.

"Saviour? Did you save the others? Is Logan here? Belle? Which branch of the Corps am I in?" I asked.

"Hold your horses. Tell me who you are and what happened," said Kol calmly.

"I'm Leeya Helwette, senior soldier of the White Winged Corps. Logan Havoc and his wife Belle Havoc are members of the 6th Squad with me. We were gathering intel from a castle that was said to have survived the Titans attack but it seems that we were wrong the Titans had inhabited the castle and by the time our Squad had fingered it out... half our team was killed by them. Sir may I ask... Were there survivors in Squad 6?" I asked desperation that I felt from 6years ago in my voice.

**Kol POV**

Kol blinked at her oddly. Could she have injured her head? Titans? I watched her carefully. She was playing with two rings on her finger. One was larger and it had fallen out a few times when he was carrying her to his castle. It was engraved with words 'together forever'.

"We're in Barcelona," I told her. Her eyes widened and I saw confusion fill in her pretty blue eyes. She suddenly pulled of her blankets. I grinned when she suddenly pulled it back on in embarrassment.

"Darling it's nothing I haven't seen before, no need to be embarrassed."

She glared at him. "Where are my clothes?!" she demanded.

"They were bloody and torn. I will call one of the servants to get you ready so we can talk properly."

Kol walked out the room shutting the door then gave some servant some orders.

He went to then look for a witch.

**What do you think?**

Reviews=updates!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own vampire diaries or any attack of the titans references you may come across.**

Chapter: 2  
  
Kol Mikaelson... Dark hair and eyes around 20-22 years it seems. He is lean and athletic despite being in civilian clothes or more like an aristocratic style. He is handsome, sadly he seems more like a playboy as I remember Logan was. I have never had any experience in men because I was to 'damaged' not that I minded they could not understand that there was no future if there are titans.

'Where was Barcelona?'

"Miss, the Lord is asking for you presence," informed a servant. I nodded and dusted the long blue dress I was given to wear.

My wounds were still sore.

"Lady Helwett, the dress goes so well with your eyes," said Kol startling me.

I flinched when he picked up my hand and kissed it. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"I apologise, my wounds are still raw," I explained.

He surprised by biting into his wrist making it bleed. "Drink it," he said holding out his wrist and stared to my eyes.

I couldn't control my body and did so. What is happening? I'm aware of what I'm doing but I just doing as I like.

I was surprised to feel that the pains on my body deceased.

"That's enough," he said and pulled his wrist from mine. I saw it heal before my eyes. My body no longer ached. What was he?

"So this is the girl you spoke off," said a dark haired woman with dark skin and hazel eyes.

"This is Lady Mara. She is a witch who is going to tell to help you out," said Kol.

"Witch?!" I repeated. My whole body went onto autopilot. Flight or fight.

I turned and saw a window and ran toward it. Kol was fast, faster than any titan I have come across. I punched him but it felt I hit stone. I then sent him a round house kick but he grabbed my leg. "Wha-what are you!?" I demanded.

"Oh, so you're the type of act first and ask questions later. Quiet the little fighter aren't you Malady," he said. My dress had risen up as he kept me stable in my kick position.

He then ran his hand down my thigh and a sensation shook my whole body.

"What are you?" I repeated.

"Vampire," answered Mara seeming impatient.

"I no longer have time for this my lord. Get the girl to sit down so I can see what black magic has been used on her," said Mara.

**Kol POV:**

Did that little witch forget who she is talking to? No matter, after this is over I will have a new toy looking back at the girl. Her body is well toned...

"You're not going to talk unless we want you too, you shall follow my instruction and lady Mara here," I compelled her. She blinked and nodded.

"Now how old are you love?" He asked.

"19," she answered automatically but there was delicious defiance in her eyes. I want her for some reason.

"Let's begin," announced Mara. We lead the girl to an alter surrounded by candles

**Leeya POV:  
**  
After some questioning I found myself greeted by darkness as I felt an evasion in my head. Someone was probing my mind.

"So, she was pulled by some powerful force here. I am confused what are the motives of this girl being here? Is there some greater purpose perhaps?" questioned Kol more to himself than the witch.

"The girl is just a fortunate one. Think of it as the right place at the right time. Someone performed a powerful spell that hit her realm as many others. She was pulled here for the balance," explained Mara.

"Fortunate?" I repeated angry that they take it as a joke to be pulled from my world.

"Ah sleeping beauty is awake," grinned Kol cheekily but I gave him a glare. How dare he?

Mara titled her head at me in confusion as if she was trying to figure me out. "You have no family and your friends are recently deceased now. You lived in a world where the human race was endangered and you had to not only continually fight to save humanity but also the corruption of those humans in power. I would say you are fortunate, there are no Titans in this world. You are safe," she said.

"What about vampires and witches?" I questioned hauntingly eyeing the two.

"-rapists and murderers. No world is safe," I added bitterly.

"Oh don't forget the werewolves," grinned Kol. I sent him a glare. My eyes landed on a knife and I grabbed it.

"Won't work on me," he said flippantly.

I figured... But turned the knife piercing my chest.

I'm going to be with you again. Mama, Papa, Sophia, Belle... Logan.

...

...

I found myself opening my eyes to a familiar room only it was dark as the curtains were drawn. My head was buzzing and my throat was on fire.

"Love forgot to mention this but if you die with Vampire blood in your system then you become a vampire," he laughed.

What?

When he healed me today!

"Here have a drink," he said as he placed a glass of red wine down.

For some reason my I found myself thirsty and the wine smelt delicious. I drowned it in a second.

"Transition complete. Congratulations love, you're living an eternity with me," he grinned.

This wasn't wine it was blood!

I glared at him catching my face morph into a monster in a mirror. I gasped at it.

"This is a present from witchy. You're going to be staying with me so keep it on if you don't want to turn into ashes in the sun," he said.

"I want to die!" I snapped.

"Sorry I can't let that happen," he said smugly.

"Why? What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"You're interesting love and it would be a waste to end your life now since you can offer me good entertainment alive," he said.

"Entertainment?! I don't want to be this. I don't want to kill people!" I yelled.

"Come on... You had to have killed before. You are a soldier after all," he said. I thought of the men who I killed. Those two who raped Sophia. The only reason I wasn't arrested or sentenced was because I was valuable. Soldiers who lived longer than 3years were strong. The state just took their assests.

"I won't kill innocent people," I stressed.

"Then don't, I can teach you control. Plus compulsion works," he grinned.

"Compulsion?" I repeated.

"That little mind trick, I know you love so much," he smiled wickedly which made me glare at him harder.

"You're an ass," I declared.

"Well, I make up on it by being handsome- don't I?" he grinned smugly.

Somehow I wondered if I could really get use to Kol.

**10years later.  
**  
Kol and I were very different. He enjoyed playing games with people and bedding random woman before killing them. Quite frankly I was disgusted at first but eventually I got use to it.

I trusted him. He was transparent I could tell he needed some companion. He's lonely after a century of being a vampire alone and being separated from his family.

I had found myself developing feelings for him. I wouldn't admit it but I always had a feeling he knew since he'd make sure I watch him while he was with another woman. He wanted to see me react. I wasn't going to allow that. He also annoyingly had a fascination with witches to which had given me a hate for them and find every possible reason to not trust them.

I had more pride than that. He knew that. He knows everything about me.

**Flashback:**

"So women have to join the army in your world?" asked Kol curiously as he drank from some girl in the dining room. I put my book down.

So much for distracting myself.

"No, it's a choice," I answered.

"Why did you join?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I turned my gaze to the window. "My parents were killed by Titans and it was just me and my younger sister. Those who work in the White Winged Corps are given a home around a safer district in town with food and clothes available. For me it was just a way to protect what I had left," I answered nostalgically.

"She still died- killed by titans," he stated.

"No, killed by humans," I answered surprised by how clear I said it. He gave me a look to elaborate.

"She was raped by two men who lived in the district," I explained. Then I let out a haughty laugh.

"Did you know? My mother did not want me to join the White Winged Corps. The last time I spoke to my mother we were fighting. I ran out and when I returned she was already being devoured. I just hate the irony," I laughed tears flooding my gaze. the last person I told this too was Logan.

"Well, it's not like they hated you. Did you know my parents made us into vampires not that I mind now since we are superior to the humans but I often think that when my father killed me to make us vampires he did not hesitate," I felt his palm on my cheek.

"Want some?" He asked indicating to the girl which was almost drained. I saw Logan for a split second offering me a bottle of beer 12years ago.

**End of flashback...  
**  
That was 2years after I turned and the first time I answered him about my world. It was also a side of Kol that I fell for.

Kol was always curious of new things, creatures, witch spells and werewolf packs. He prides himself to gather Intel on every family. His favourite is the Bennett family whom dated to the days when they lived in a village.

"Look what I got you!" Said Kol bursting my chamber without knocking as always.

It was a strap or something leathery. "No, Kol you can't practice with your kinky toys on me," I stopped him.

"Oh love, you will say yes one day-" if you were serious about me I may consider. "But no this isn't a toy for me. That heavy set blade you wish to carry bring it here," he said as I pulled out my former titan killing blade.

He pulled me to my bed and lifted my skirt. "What are you-" I began. He placed his finger on my lip. Then picked up leg and put the leather bound strap. He then took the blade from be and clipped it on my outer thigh.

"Sexy," he mused to himself.

I stood up and walked a bit it was comfortable and not visible due to my dress.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Black market. The best for you," he answered with a proud smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you not going to show me your appreciation?" questioned Kol cheekily.

I leaned and kissed his cheek. He smelt like spice and fire. Oh how I wish to be burned by him. I lingered close to him before pulling back.

"Thank you Lord Mikaelson," I curtly bowed.

"Come on love, I of gotten more points to get more than that," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm also taking you to Italy. Will I get something more?" he asked.

I just laughed at him. "You're just going for the woman," I said.

"Well, the I love the taste of Italian," he grinned.

I played with the ring I had attached to a string. I was playing with the idea. He knew the nature of the rings my friend had given me. I hesitated and decided I was scared of rejection.

I then sighed and tucked the ring under my pillow and smiled at him. "When shall we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as possible. Start packing," he grinned. I picked up the swords and daggers first.

"How odd, a lady should normally pack her dresses and ball gowns first," he looked at me. "-you know you're a vampire. Your hands are weapons enough," he told me.

"Well, I don't like getting my hands dirty," I smirked.

"But truly. My life as a White Wing Corp and the Titans. I can't really forget it. Carrying weapons and being a soldier is like my second nature as being a monster is for you," I said seriously.

"I can tell, you are a loyal one and I don't need to compel you," he laughed as I watched him leave.

I must seem needy. Something to hold on to. Someone to protect. I took the chain ring and tucked it away. I wonder if I would ever be able to offer him a forever with me.

Italy...

"Ah the city of romance," sighed Kol looking at the girls lustfully which made me clench my fists.

"I read that was Paris," I corrected him.

"Well, it does not matter! There's tasty meals here," he sniffed the air hungrily.

"I really worry for you Kol," I sighed of his blood lust. Though it didn't bother me as much as it use too. The world is cruel and things happen. You can either kill or be killed.

"Your sentiments aren't needed. Are you going to escape to a book shop or will you accompany me to a pub?" He asked.

"Accompany you, I am hungry," I admitted.

"How about we play a game?" he suggested as we began walking and dodging venders on the busy road.

"I don't know. You know how I feel about playing with my food," I flinched.

I rarely killed my meals. Usually when I find my meals on my own. I drink and compel them to forget but when I'm with Kol, he makes me drink from the same human he drinks from and the person dies from blood loss.

"Don't be a bore sweetheart," he said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "You know how I enjoy mind games," he said.

I sighed. I don't care as long as I stay by Kol's side. I don't care about anyone. He is the only reason for my existence.

**Do you like this chapter? Should I continue?**


End file.
